Blizzard
Blizzard (ブリザー Burizā) is a recurring Wind magic tome in the Fire Emblem Series. As a long-range magic tome, Blizzard possesses a meager five uses, alongside being relatively cumbersome. On the other hand, as a normal-range magic tome, Blizzard boasts a significantly larger number of uses, alongside lower weight and might. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem *''' - Shadow Dragon only; Weight is an unused weapon stat in New Mystery of the Emblem. ''Fire Emblem Heroes Tome |14 |2 |400 |✯✯✯✯✯ |Grants Res+3. Grants bonus to unit's Atk equal to total penalties on foe during combat. }} Fire Emblem: Three Houses Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Inventory |Merric |- |Vendors |Ch. 11 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Mage x2 (Ch. 15) |- |Inventory |Merric ('Book 1) |- |Vendors |'Book 1:' Ch. 9 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 Book 2: Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 21 |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Unobtainable |Enemy-only. |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Steal |Enemy Bishop x2 (Ch. 19) • Enemy Bishop (Ch. 21) • Zaom (Ch. 21x) • Cowen (Ch. 22) |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Shops |M14 • Rimne |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Enemy Mage (Ch. 23) |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Treasure |'Part 4:' Ch. 4 - Chest |- |Bargains |'Part 3:' Ch. 13 |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Treasure |Ch. 12x - Chest |- |Vendors |Ch. 8 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 |- |Online Shop | -- |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Inventories |Wendell • Etzel |- |Vendors |Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 21 |- |Online Shop | -- |} Fire Emblem: Three Houses |Skill Rank |'Reason Rank D:' Bernadetta • Ignatz • Ingrid • Marianne • Shamir |} Trivia *Blizzard is the only signature weapon of a ''Fire Emblem Heroes original character whose name is not from Norse Mythology. Gallery File:Blizzard (TCG Series 3).jpg|Blizzard, as it appears in the third series of the TCG. File:Blizzard (TCG Series 5).jpg|Blizzard, as it appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:Blizzard (TS Scroll).png|Artwork of the scroll of Blizzard from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE1 Freeze.gif|Animation of Merric casting Freeze in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:FE3 Blizzard.gif|Animation of Merric casting Blizzard on an enemy Fire Dragon in Mystery of the Emblem. File:blizzard seisen no keifu.png|Daccar casting Blizzard on Chulainn in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE5 Blizzard.png|An enemy mage casting Blizzard on Carrion in Thracia 776. File:Blizzard (TS Animation Still).png|Sierra casting Blizzard on a Guardian Eye in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Blizzard (FE9).png|An enemy Sage casting Blizzard on Ike in Path of Radiance. File:Blizzard (FE10).png|Soren casting Blizzard on Levail in Radiant Dawn. Blizzard.jpg|Merric casting Blizzard on a Pyrathi Pirate in Shadow Dragon. File:FE12 Blizzard.png|An enemy casting Blizzard on Kris in New Mystery of the Emblem. Blizzard Warriors.jpg|Linde casting Blizzard in Warriors. Blizzard Heroes.png|Blizzard as it appears in Fire Emblem Heroes gunnthra's tome.png|Blizzard as it appears in Fire Emblem Heroes FE16 Marianne casting Blizzard.jpg|Marianne casting Blizzard in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Category:Long Range Weapons Category:Character-Exclusive Weapons